The personal computer revolution has placed personal computers and computer terminals on corporate and home desktops throughout the world. Almost all such computers and terminals allow data entry through an alphanumeric keyboard. Often such a keyboard rests on a level desktop surface which is the same as the surface that supports a computer base unit and a viewing monitor or screen.
Especially when the user must work at the computer for long periods of time, it is important to be able to adjust the position and/or orientation of the keyboard. Built in tabs that form an integral part of the keyboard allow for limited tilt adjustment. To allow more flexibility in positioning a keyboard to suit a user's ergonomic requirements, however, the keyboard needs its own support.
Different types of keyboard supports are sold by Work-Rite Ergonomics Accessories, Inc. the assignee of the present invention. One such keyboard support is moveably supported by a track and support mechanism that allows the keyboard to be moved out from under a user's desk and then stored beneath the desk when the keyboard is not in use. This keyboard support also allows the user to adjust both the angle and the height of the keyboard in relation to the user.
A common personal computer input device that has received wide acceptance is a two dimensional input control commonly referred to as a mouse. As the mouse is moved over a flat surface a roller that extends from a bottom of the mouse rotates and this rotation is translated into electrical signals that are transmitted to an interface of the personal computer. The movement of the mouse on the surface causes a corresponding movement of an arrow on the computer screen. By moving the arrow to point at a desired icon, function block, dialog box, or pull down menu, the user can actuate switches on the mouse to select or pick icons, or functions, actuate pull-down menus, select a block of text for editing, enter data, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,743 to Gillis concerns a keyboard tray which is formed from two relatively shallow molded bodies united along a periphery to define a relatively flat, internal chamber through either of opposite side edges of the keyboard tray. A mouse tray can project outwardly of the internal chamber through either of opposite side edges of the keyboard tray.